Love is a crazy thing
by DBT the awesome
Summary: Felix Lodd is a happy, adventurous, fun-loving boy, but troubled by the need to make his father proud. Then he meets a librarian girl, wanting to join the Ghosts. They make their way to the Free Glades, battling shrykes and goblins and trying to find ways to calm their troubled lives. And they do it all together. -Editing in progress-
1. Chapter 1  Take me to your leader

**Hey! ****First things first, I'd like to say that I am a HUGE fan of the Edge Chronicles. Mainly because it is AWESOME! I've never written an Edge Chronicles fan fiction before so… here I go!**

** P.S This is basically a kind of a behind-the-scenes story to Freeglader. Storyline is Felix's past and present. About his life and all. I think that Felix should be mentioned more. Felix is awesome! Almost as awesome as me! Just kidding…**

Chapter 1 – Take me to your leader

"So, you want to join the Ghosts of Screetown, eh?" a mobgnome asked me. I nodded my head eagerly. I was covered in mud and rocks stuck to me as if glued on. But my spirit was never better. "Fine, I'll call our leader," he said in a gruff voice and left. I had worked for this for a long time. I'm not going to give up.

Soon, the mobgnome returned. "Follow me," he said and walked off. I walked after him, trying my best to be calm. We had to duck, crawl, climb down stairs in the dark, but finally we got to where he was, wherever it is.

"Felix. She's here," the mobgnome said to the darkness. Out of the darkness, a well-build, blonde boy emerged. The boy nodded and the mobgnome left the room.

"Hi, I'm Felix Lodd, leader of the Ghosts of Screetown," he said amiably.

"Felix Lodd, son of the great Fenbrus Lodd. It's an honour to meet you. I'm Alyssa Morgen and I was a librarian," I replied in a business-like tone.

Felix smirked. "A librarian," he mused. "Well, mustn't keep you waiting. Come, sit down and we'll discuss if you can be part of the Ghosts." He pointed to a chair and I sat down on it. "So, how did you come here?" he asked me.

"Hmmm… Let's see. I swam across the Edgewater River, killed a few monsters I met in Screetown, found one of your ghosts and asked him to bring me to you," I replied simply.

"You swam across miles of murky and filthy water, battled and managed to kill the ferocious monsters living in Screetown that almost all citizens fear, managed to spot a Ghost even though he wore all white and it was daylight and persuaded him to take you to me?" he asked, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, pretty much," I answered. "Any more questions?"

"Patience," he answered. "Aren't you tired?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am," I grinned.

Felix chuckled. "Well, how about a duel against the Ghosts. One at a time, starting from the weakest, right now? Same weapons and no tricks. You up for it _right now_?" he asked testily.

"Sure, why not," I replied, smirking my favourite smirk.


	2. Chapter 2 Fighting

**Hey! ****I hoped you guys liked my first chapter. It's nothing great, I know it wasn't that good but I tried my best and that's all that counts, right? Right…? **

**Chapter 2 – Fighting**

I jumped, holding my bronze long sword, as I lunged at my opponent. The tip of my sword scraped the skin of his neck, an inch more and he would have been a dead pink-eyed goblin. The Ghosts clapped for me as I had won. I smiled as I shook hands with the goblin.

One by one they came up, and one by one I defeated them. I had never felt so alive. Every fight was a harder one, pushing me to the limit. I nearly gave up several times, but I reminded myself what I was doing and I pushed on.

I kept myself going, fighting as though it was for my life. The second best of all the Ghosts walked into the arena. I got ready, about to charge. "Begin!" the command came.

I charged and ducked, tripping him. He fell but quickly got back up. The battle lasted for about 5 minutes. Both of us lunged, thrusted and parried, jumped, ducked, kicked and punched. Using all our might to win, we fought hard and tough.

Finally, the battle ended. My opponent, a cloddertrog, tried to slice my horizontally, but I ducked just in time and kicked his stomach. He lurched over and coughed. I went up behind him and put my sword to the back to his neck. I had won.

All the Ghosts clapped, supporting and encouraging me. I looked at Felix. He was smiling, looking impressed. As soon as he noticed I was looking at him, he blushed and looked down.

It was the final battle. It was quite obvious who the best fighter was. Their leader, Felix Lodd.

Felix's Point of View (POV)

It was time. It was time to face my fear. That girl was good. She was very good. I was hoping this would not come, but it did..

When I first laid my eyes on her, my heart leaped. She was utterly beautiful. She might be joining us. I could hardly believe it. But now I have to fight her?

I braced myself. Worries came over me. If I lose, the Ghosts might laugh at me and if I win, she might leave. What to do? I finally decided to try my best.

I stood ready and looked at Alyssa's eyes. Her beautiful, determined, brown eyes. How big they were. I could stare at them all day and – "Begin," came the command.

"Whoa!" I jumped as Alyssa charged, nearly tripping me. I landed quickly on my feet and attempted to trip her as well, though I was unsuccessful. I tried my best to defend myself as her attacks came, strong, powerful blows they were. I would have been dead if, number 1, it wasn't me and number 2, this wasn't a friendly battle.

Finally, my opportunity came. Alyssa came at me, but I avoided her and knocked her sword out of her hands. She ran for it but I tripped her. She was on the floor, and I had won. No one clapped for her loss. I guess they thought they might offend her.

I reached my hand out to help her up. She accepted it gratefully and stood beside me. "Well," she said to the Ghosts confidently. "Felix won, didn't he? I think all of us ought to clap for him," she said and clapped graciously. The Ghosts followed her, clapping for me. I blushed. How could I not, right?

I cleared my throat for attention. Everyone stopped clapping and looked at me expectantly. "Well, everyone. I think I speak for all the Ghosts when I say that... Congratulations, Alyssa. You are the first female Ghost of Screetown in history," I proclaimed.

There was cheering and shouting as Alyssa came up to me and said," Thanks, Felix. For the fight and for the position." She beamed at me. I smiled back, glad to hear that.

"Felix! Felix!" a cry came. I looked up. One of my Ghosts was running towards me. "Felix, there's a dark maelstrom approaching. We need to help the Undertowners," he said, his voice grim.


	3. Chapter 3  Getting Ready

**Hey! Second chapter's better, hopefully? I really hope you guys like it. Like I said before, I know it's not great. Oh, and one more thing. REVIEW! Please?**

**Chapter 3 – Getting ready**

Alyssa's POV

All of the Ghosts rushed out, looking ready for anything. Felix shouted orders to everyone and they scattered. I, on the other hand, frowned and smelled the air. "Felix," I said," this is no maelstrom. It's coming, yes. But not yet."

Felix looked at me quizzically. "How do you know?" he asked testily.

I smiled. 'Well," I started, "first thing, there are no anvil-shaped clouds around here, are there? And secondly, smell the air. Does it smell like there is a storm right now?"

Felix nodded. "You've got a point," he stated. He then turned to the Ghost who gave us the wrong information. "Well?" he asked.

"Well, you see… There was this heat rush which knocked me off my feet and… You told me to be vigilant…" he replied nervously.

Felix smiled his reassuring smile. "It's okay. No harm done. Now go and next time this happens, think twice and look out for signs. Alyssa has pointed out the prominent signs so you should know them, right?" he asked. The Ghost nodded nervously and went off in a rush.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked.

Felix smiled. Well, now that you're a Ghost, you can't go around wearing librarian clothes. Time to get you some muglump skin and bone armour," he replied.

"Well, it's time to get hunting then," I grinned. "After all, that's one of the reasons why I came here." I winked at him and went to get a sword.

Felix's POV

I stared at Alyssa as she went off. She's a smart girl. Bright, observant, strong, determined - she's the girl of my dreams. I would do anything for her. But I doubt she likes me back. If I tell her how I feel, she'll probably smile and tell me she doesn't like me back really nicely so I won't be sad. She's so sweet.

"Hey, Felix! I'm back," Alyssa said to me, waking me from my daydreams. "So, are we going? I can't wait," she laughed. I nodded and smiled.

"Come on! I'll show you around," I said, grabbing her hand and leading her to my right – north (you can tell from looking at the sun).

I showed her a leaking pipe which we get our water from, landmarks to tell where we are and many other places. Suddenly, we encountered a muglump. "Go on, Alyssa. I'll watch your back but you try on your own," I told her encouragingly.

She looked at me in the eye and nodded her head. Then, she charged at it. Poor muglump, couldn't stand a chance. The battle barely lasted 1 minute before she killed him. But still, I was impressed. On her first try. Not bad, even I admit.

"Muglumps provide a lot for us: mainly meat, hide and bone. Come, I'll help you bring it back home," I offered. "A muglump this big can provide hide for 2 Ghosts and a lot of armour," I continued. She nodded shyly, carrying the muglump. "Oh, and Alyssa?" she turned her head to look at me. "Good job. You're really good."

"Thank you. For everything – the tour, the invitation, helping me carry this… Everything," she replied. Then she smiled thankfully and I could tell it was sincere.

'Well, maybe she did like me back,' I thought, or rather hoped…


	4. Chapter 4  Real Deal

**Hey! I really hope you like this so far. I know, I'm not good at writing the hellos and stuff. That's what everyone tells me. Sorry I know the story's kind of lame but I'm still an amateur at these ****kinds of things. Anyway, hope you like it! **

**Chapter 4 – Real deal**

Alyssa's POV

It had been a few days since I joined the Ghosts of Screetown. Felix had accompanied me to all my hunts as he was afraid I would get lost. We would go at dawn and come back at noon, slaying over 20 muglumps and 5 rubber ghouls each time.

Felix and I were really getting along well, it seemed, but I had doubts. I mean, maybe he's nice because I'm new, or I'm good at fighting, or maybe he felt bad for defeating me that day. Who knows? Boys are so unpredictable. But still, he seems nice enough.

So on that fateful day, we were in the middle of a hunt when I suddenly stopped in my tracks. "Al?" he asked (Al was my nickname, by the way). "What's wrong, Al?" He had noticed my uncomfortable expression.

I sniffed the air and looked at the clouds. I looked into Felix's eyes, anxiety plain on my face. "Felix. It's here - the dark maelstrom," I answered uneasily.

He gulped. "Well, we should go back. Now. Really quickly," he said. Then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "Race you to the Sunken Palace!" he cried and ran off. (BTW, the Sunken Palace is where the Ghosts live.)

I laughed, but wasted no more time chasing after him. In the end, I won. By a millisecond, but I still won. "Well, that was kind of fun," I told Felix and both of us.

"Right, back to why we came here," he said. "Come, let's run to all the rooms and inform the other Ghosts." I did so and by a few minutes, all the Ghosts had everything packed and were assembled outside the Sunken Palace. "Come," Felix announced," I think there are some Undertowners who need our help. So let's go!"

"Aye!" the Ghosts shouted in response. All of the Ghosts marched towards the Edgewater River. It was murky and thick but that did not stop us. We tossed our satchels over our shoulders and swam. We swam like there was no tomorrow (which there wasn't if we didn't make it) just to help the Undertowners (who would also have no tomorrow if they didn't make it).

Finally, we reached Undertown and all of us split up, helping people of all ages. I, of course didn't know what to do so I stood there and tried to help. Suddenly, a fourthling appeared by my side. It was Felix! (Felix is a fourthling, by the way.) "Need help?" he asked and offered a hand.

"Yeah, kinda. I don't know what's going on and well... Yeah, I need help," I answered and took his hand. He showed me how to use a grappling hook, how to climb up roofs, how to jump from one roof to another effectively and effortlessly and how to suspend yourself in mid-air with the grappling hook. "Wow! I learnt a lot. Thanks so much Felix! I owe you one. Well, one more. After what you've done to help me this past week I think I owe you a lot!" I told him.

"It's no big deal, honestly," he replied. "Well are you going to be okay by yourself? I can help the Undertowners with you."

"Naw! It's okay. I'm sure I'll be fine," I replied and smiled sweetly, looking into Felix's eyes. Felix's blue eyes. He stared back into mine before he blushed slightly (yes, I could tell) and looked down.

"Well, see you!" he chirped and rushed off. I sighed. Could I be...? Maybe... Yes, that was the moment I knew it. I was in love with Felix Lodd.


	5. Chapter 5  Preperation

**Hey****! Hope you guys liked my first few chapters! It's kinda long-winded so I'll try to speed things up a little. Or if you think it's just right or it's too fast already, leave a review so that I can see and change (or not – it all depends on your reviews)! So I hope to see some reviews here! P.S. Thanks a lot for reading! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 – Preperation**

Everyone had finally been gathered and Felix, along with Rook (a librarian), went to seek help from the Armada of the Dead. While the rest of us ,the Ghosts, help the Undertowners to flee from the dark maelstrom coming our way.

"They're back!" a cry came. I looked into the distance and saw Felix and Rook marching towards us. Did they bring the Armada? No one asked but it was sure to be in everyone's mind. Our question was soon answered. A huge group of sky-pirates suddenly appeared behind them, also marching. I smiled as I got back to work, helping the Undertowners find shelter from the dark maelstrom.

We tipped carts and built simple houses to get shelter for the Undertowners and for ourselves. "Hey, Alyssa. Great job! I see you working very hard. I'm really glad you joined us," Felix greeted me after he instructed the sky-pirates on what to do.

"Huh? Oh, thanks! " I replied, pushing my short brown hair behind my ear. "Oh, and congrats on bringing the Armada of the Dead here. You're really awesome!" I said, trying not to sound in love.

"Thanks. Hey, you need help?" he asked.

"Um... Sure, if you don't mind," trying to spend more time with Felix, yet trying not to make it obvious that I was completely in love with him.

"Great," he smiled and helped me to build my 26th house.

Finally, enough (well, more than enough, actually) shelter was made and all Undertowners were ready for the march to the Free Glades. Everyone rushed for shelter. Felix and I crawled into one of the upturned carts.

The rain hit the cart with surprising intensity. Rain made me tired so I soon curled up into a ball about to go to sleep. "Good night, Felix. And thanks for helping me out just now," I said.

"You're welcome. Good night, Al," he replied. But by then, I was fast asleep.

Felix's POV

The next day, I woke up. I looked around. Alyssa was asleep and the cart was covered in Mire mud. I managed to make a hole and looked out. I was shocked: the Great Mire Road was destoyed.

"Hey, Felix," I heared a voice. Alyssa had woken up.

"Morning, Al. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Good," she replied. "Well, why don't we get up? I want to look around. And after all, we need to plan for today."

I nodded and both of us crawled out of the hole. "Whoa," she gasped. "Everything is... well, gone!" she commented. I nodded, completely agreeing with her.

Suddenly, Deadbolt Vulpoon, leader of the Armada of the Dead, walked u to me. "Felix, lad! So good that you're up. We need to talk," he said, and led me away from Alyssa. "So, about the trip to the Free Glades..."

As he explained, I saw Alyssa look a bit sad and walked away. I sighed. But of, course, I was listening. Captain Vulpoon was telling me the plan about how we were going to make it.

"First, we'll walk through the Mire in groups of twelve. Then, tying ourselves to a rope, with a partner, we would walk through the Edgelands. The trip through the Deepwoods should be peaceful enough but watch out for the shrykes, mind. You got all that, lad?" he explained. I nodded. "Good. Now spread the plan. We don't want any lost sheep, do we?" With that, he left.

Immediately, I walked around and shouted the instructions. I looked around and saw my father, Cowlquape Pentephraxis (Most High Academe of Undertown/New Sanctaphrax) and Deadbolt Vulpoon doing so as well. Soon, everyone knew what to do and we formed groups of twelve. I formed mine with Alyssa (of course) and many other Ghosts.

"Mud-shoes, mire-poles and eye-shields for everyone! If you don't have 'em, improvise! There'll be lots of timber from the Great Mire Road!" Captain Vulpoon bellowed and there was a mad rush for timber and the Armada and the Ghosts helped. "Right! We leave at noon! No later!" his instructions came again.

"Alyssa!" a familiar voice came. It was my good friend, Rook. He knew Alyssa?

"Rook! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages! How's the library? And how's being a librarian knight been? Is it fun? I bet it's fun! Oh, and congrats on getting the Armada! Fantastic work!" she rattled. She was obviously excited and happy to see him.

"I'm fine, Alyssa. The library's good, everyone's good. Yes, being a librarian knight is fun and thank you," he answered promptly. Then he noticed me watching them. "Hey, Felix! You know Alyssa?"

"Of course! She's one of the Ghosts!" I answered. "She's a really good fighter. You two must be really close, huh?"

Alyssa reddened slightly and I felt a strange sadness. "Yeah, I know. She was almost as good as you, in fact. And yeah, I guess we were quite close. We were always teaching me how to fight. But of course, I still was absolutely terrible. But I was improving," he answered. All of us burst out into laughter.

"Good times, weren't they?" Alyssa asked to no one in particular.

We nodded. "Right, prepare to depart," Captain Vulpoon commanded. We said our goodbyes and separated. Well, Rook separated from Alyssa and me, that is.


	6. Chapter 6 The Miremarch

**Hey! Hope you guys liked my previous chapters! I'm still new to this so please excuse my lack of experience. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 - the Mire-March**

Third person POV

Alyssa, Felix and ten other Ghosts were walking through the Mire. _Thump, thump._ The rhythmic sounds of the mire-shoes slapped against the mire mud. It was the first time Alyssa had been to the mire and she hoped it would be her last.

She got along very well with the Ghosts. "...then he said,' It wasn't me, it was the banana!'"she joked with her fellow Ghosts. The group of twelve burst of into hearty laughter.

"That's a nice one, Al," Felix commented.

"Thanks," she said, her laughter finally subsiding.

"HALT!" the voice of Captain Deadbolt Vulpoon came. Most of the Undertowners walking in the mire heaved a sigh of relief. Everyone stopped and rested their legs.

"Alyssa? Alyssa Morgen? Is that you?" a voice came.

It was Alyssa's friend from the library, Ellie. "Ellie! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" she replied.

"Good, we've all been fine," Ellie replied.

"It's great to hear that," Alyssa noticed Felix giving her a puzzled look. "Ghosts, this is Ellie, my old friend. Ellie, these are the Ghosts of Screetown and this is their leader, Felix Lodd."

Ellie gasped. "Felix lood? Son of the great Fenbrus Lodd? But you went to Screetown and no one can survive there for that long!" she said, amazed.

"Well, actually you can. Not if you sit around doing nothing," he replied.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, Alyssa spotted a pack of wild muglumps. She did not hesitate, even for a moment. "MUGLUMPS!" she cried. Immediately, the Ghosts got to work. They mercilessly hacked down each muglump. However, not quick enough. The muglumps had killed almost all the prowlgrins so there was no one to pull the lecterns.

Felix stepped up when he realized the problem. "I do not speak for all the Ghosts, but I would like to help pull these," he said.

"Me too," Ellie, Alyssa and about a dozen more Ghosts said simultaneously.

Fenbrus Lodd nodded at his son as a sign of thanks. Suddenly, a cry was heard. Rook and his banderbear friends were calling their banderbear friend back. Alyssa looked at where the female banderbear was heading - the Twilight Woods. She looked at it longingly. It looked so inviting, like it was calling your name. Suddenly, she found herself walking towards the Twilight Woods.

"No! Alyssa! Come back!" Felix called. He started running towards her but the Ghosts pulled him back.

"Felix, if you go, you'll be doomed to death. A _living_ death," a Ghost, Skillet, said to him.

Tears welled up in Felix's eyes. The Ghosts were shocked. Their leader was _crying_? He looked up as tears dropped from his eyes. "I don't care," he said. "I'd rather die by Alyssa's side than to live without her I love her so."

The Ghosts gasped. 'So that was why Felix was acting so weird. He was in love. With Alyssa. Of course! Why hadn't I seen it coming? It was so obvious!' they thought. But by then, Felix had pulled away from them and was runnning towards Alyssa.

Felix reached her quickly. "Alyssa! Alyssa? Are you there?" he asked looking into her deep brown eyes.

Alyssa saw nothing at first. She did not see anything since that terrible place seduced her. She heard a faint voice. Hardly anything. Then she heard it clearly - she heard Felix calling her name. Her sight finally returned and she found herself staring into two blue eyes.

"Felix...?" she murmured.

"Alyssa! Thank sky you're finally back!" Felix hugged her and tried to supress his tears.

"Felix!" she cried and hugged him. Both of them stood there hugging from relief.

Then Felix brought Alyssa back to the team. He went slightly ahead so that he had just enough time to tell the Ghosts,"Don't you dare tell Alyssa about my feelings for her. I don't know what I'd do if she found out." They nodded curtly and looked as natural as possible.

"Al!" the Ghosts cried as they clapped her backs, welcoming her to the team once again.

"WE MOVE NOW!" the voice of the Captain came again, louder than ever. "WE WALK. OR WE DIE!"

With some of the Ghosts,all of the librarians and Rook's banderbear friends pulling the lecterns, the entire party walked slowly and painfully to the Edgelands, where they would rest for the night.

**A/N Well, I hope you guys like this! Sorry it's up really late. School and all. I'm learning about algebra graphs. Yay! Not! Well, till the next chapter! Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7  the Edgelands

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't been updating! Exams are coming up so I need to study for them. So prepare for a long wait! Well, without further ado, here is Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7 -the Edgelands**

Alyssa's POV

"HALT!" Captain Vulpoon's voice boomed as the party reached the Edgelands. Around me, I saw a lot of Undertowners sigh with relief and slump to the ground. The librarians, banderbears and some Ghosts and I instantaneously let go of the ropes we were holding.

I looked back to see if anyone needed help. There was a family of gnokgoblins struggling to walk. I immediately ran towards them and helped them. I carried their bags and led them to the Edgelands.

"Thank you so much," of them, probably the mother, said to me. I smiled at them and got back to my group of Ghosts.

"Good, you're here. Deadbolt is about to explain to us the plan in the Edgelands," Felix told me as I joined the group. I nodded as Captain Vulpoon explained how we would be walking in pairs and how we should always talk to each otherto keep them occupied. I nodded as I absorbed the information. Then he told us to spread the word.

"Hey, Al," Felix called. "Do you wanna... erm... be my partner?" he asked nervously.

I looked into his blue eyes. "I would be honoured," I replied and walked off to spread the word.

After the long rest, we continued on our journey. Felix and I were tethered to a rope and we walked to the Free Glades.

"So..." he said, trying to converse with me.

"So, tell me about yourself. Your family, your past," I prodded.

"Well, my father is Fenbrus Lodd and I have a sister, Varis. But you already know that. I was raised as a librarian but I could never study so I got into fighting. When there was the Announcement Ceremony, I did not get chosen to be a librarian knight so I ran away to Screetown and joined the Ghosts, where I became their leader. That's basically it," he replied. "What about you?"

"I was a librarian since Iwas 6 when some slavers killed my parents. I had a brother who was also a librarian. He was always adventurous and in the end both of us got caught by the Guardians of Night. He died, murdered that is, by Orbix Xaxis but I managed to get away, thankfully. I never got over his death so I left the library and joined the Ghosts," I said, trying my best not to cry and I said so.

Felix patted my shoulder. "It's okay. At least you have us, the Ghosts," he said cheerfully.

I looked at him. "Thanks. It really means a lot to me," I said.

The rest of the journey was with much less emotion and a lot more stories, most of which Felix told me but I contributed a bit. It was a midly enjoyable walk. It would have been perfect if there was no fog and we were alone. But of course, Felix would never feel the same way... would he?

**A/N I know, it's so short! But thanks for reading and all your kind comments! I'll try my best to update for you! Keep reviewing, please!**


	8. Chapter 8 Fights

**A/N Hey! Finally all the exmas are over! So I can party! For now, that is. But hey, gotta love freedom, right? Right, back to the story. I hope you like it so far. Sorry for all the spelling errors. I'm very bad at spelling, you see. So, enjoy chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8 - Fights**

Alyssa's POV

"Are you ready?" Felix asked. The battle flock of shrykes advanced and I nodded grimly.

"Keer- keer-kaaaaaarrr!" Mother Muleclaw screamed. "Keeeeeer- kat-kaaarrrr!" she yelled, this time in rage rather than anticipation. She had fallen for the trap. Felix and I smiled at each other before both of us looked down, blushing.

Felix looked at the army of shrykes and nodded at me. "Ghosts, get ready!" Felix said to the Ghosts grimly. They nodded in return and prepared for battle.

"Charge!" came Felix's command. The Ghosts surged forward mercilessly, me joining them, of course. We were half-winning. We killed many shrykes, but many shrykes killed Ghosts. "Fall back!" Felix's command came again. We disappeared and let the sky pirates take over.

I took out my crossbow and aimed it at Mother Muleclaw. I missed, but I hit another shryke. I tried again and again, but no avail. I could not kill Mother Muleclaw, but I helped make the flock smaller. I was about to use my final crossbow bolt when I saw a bald youth kill her. The entire flock of shrykes left and everyone shouted in cheer. I looked at the youth again. He looked familiar.

Ah, yes. It was Xanth Filatine, the librarian knight traitor, a Guardian of Night. I came out from my hiding place and walked up to him. "Good job," I said, shaking his hand. He smiled at me and both of us parted.

"Why were you talking to him?" Felix asked.

"He helped us win," I said simply. "Besides, you treat him like he is a leper or something."

"He killed many librarian knights. He's a spy. He doesn't deserve to be here! He should have been killed in the storm!" Felix said, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Well, he might have changed. But I guess you will never know because you don't talk to him, you just ignore him and glare at him and make him feel bad! How would you like it if you were treated like that?" I voice rose as I defended Xanth.

"I woudn't have killed all those people in the first place!" he started yelling.

"Maybe he was forced to, or didn't know any better! You can't judge like this unless you hear both sides of the story! But you're just taking one! Did you ever ask him about it? Oh, right, you don't even talk to him!" I yelled back defiantly. I could not stand it any longer. I clenched my fists and stormed off.

"AL!" I heard Felix call out. I ignored him. I heard footsteps behind me. _Gosh, you just don't understand 'no', do you? _I thought and broke into a run.

"It's okay, leave her," I heard Rook murmur. The footsteps stopped and I slowed down to a walk.

I walked to the Ironwood Glade and sat in front of the South Lake. I looked up at the sunset in the sky. The sun was orange, almost red, and it made the sky a pinkish shade. Tears formed in my eyes and it rolled down my cheeks freely.

I sat there, waiting. Waiting for hope, for love, for a new day, for my brother, or for death. Instead something else came, or rather, someone else.

**A/N Hi guys! I know. The ending. Sorry. I just thought it would be cool to end like this. I know, I know. I'm really mean, but at least I uploaded both on the same day, right? Well, hope you liked it. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Getting to know you

**Hey! So, I hope you liked my previous chapter! Okay, maybe you didn't like the ending or the shortness of it, but still, it can be liked. So, I hope you like this chapter. I haven't got everything planned out. It's just on the spot writing, so it's kinda messy and disorganized. I hope you like it, though!**

**Chapter 9 - Getting to Know You**

Felix's POV

In the distance I saw a small silhoutte. It must have been Alyssa. I shouldn't have fought with her. But I guess I deserved it. Maybe she was right. But right or not, I still have to apologize. By the time I found her, it was sunset. It was a beautiful sunset. Never seen it in Undertown nor Screetown. I loved it. It was so... romantic.

I laid my hands on her shoulder. She turned around, startled. I saw her face streaked with tears and I could not have been more sorry than I was now. "What?" she demanded, trying to hide her tears.

I sat down beside her and took her hand. I brushed away a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry. You were right. I was too quick to judge. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry," I said.

She sniffed and nodded. "It's my fault too. I shoudn't have yelled and I guess you were right in some ways," she replied.

I nodded and smiled. "It's a nice sunset, huh?" I asked, trying to make her laugh instead of cry. On the contrary, she started crying harder. "I'm sorry! What did I say? I'm so sorry! It's okay. Don't cry" I said agitated.

"It's okay," she sobbed through her tears. "It's not you. It's just all my memories. My brother... he used to sneak out with me to see the sunrises and sunsets. I was just thinking how he would love this..." she trailed off, sobbing harder.

"I hugged her close to me as she cried into my arms. "Shh... It's okay... You're going to be okay..." I coaxed, whispering into her ear.

Soon, she stopped crying and looked up at me. "Thanks, Felix," she smiled at me. We lay there, hugging as we saw the sun finally go down and the sky plunge into darkness.

"We should go," I said and both of us stood up.

We were about to leave when Alyssa stopped me. "Felix," she said, as we stared into each other's eyes. "Thank you, you have helped me more than you could ever imagine." She then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Let's go!" she chirped and skipped away, pulling me along.

Why, oh why are girls so hard to figure out? They love you, then they hate you, then they kiss you on the cheek. _So, does she like me? _I kept thinking. _I sure hope so._

* * *

"So, where were you? And where's Alyssa?" Rook asked me.

"Alyssa went to change and clean up and I was at the South Lake," I answered simply.

"That's it? You go away to find Alyssa for 2 hours and that's all you can say?" he asked in disbelief. "What happened to Alyssa? How did you find her and where?"

I laughed at him. "You ask too many questions, you know," I said.

"Yeah. I know. And I also know you like Alyssa," he replied.

I stopped in my tracks. I looked at him, giving him a suspicious glance. "How much do you know?"

"You're the one asking questions now," he commented.

I led him to a corner. "Listen, Rook. If Alyssa knows, our relationship might never work," I said seriously.

"Okay, fine. Not a word from me. But here's some advice on Alyssa..."

* * *

Alyssa came into the Bloodoak Tavern and I immediately got up. "Hey, Al," I said, grinning. "Feeling better now?"

"Yup. I'm feeling much better, thanks to you," she grinned back.

"No problem," I said and led her to an empty table. "Two woodales here, please!" he shouted. Almost immediately, two tankards of woodale were delivered to their table. "Thanks," he said to the waiter.

"So, how do like the Free Glades?" Alyssa asked me.

"It's pretty good. Good sights, good food, good price and... good people," I said, looking at her for the last two words.

Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink before she said, "I agree whole-heartedly!" Both of us laughed heartily before I gulped down some woodale.

"It's good, huh? I haven't had it in ages! You don't live in luxury when you're part of the Ghosts of Screetown!" I said confidently.

"Yeah! I kinda realized that," she replied. She giggled and sighed.

"You have a realy nice smile," I blurted.

"Thank you. And you have really nice eyes," she replied, blushing red and smiling sweetly.

"Thanks," I said. We looked at each other and smiled. "So, how was life in the library before joining the Ghosts?"

"It was fun, I guess. But when I lost my brother, it was really depressing. Which is why I had to leave. It reminded me too much of him," she said, her eyes watering.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," I said for the umpteenth time today.

"It's okay. You say that a lot, you know?"she asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey! Felix! Alyssa! How are you doing?" a familiar voice came. Skillet and three other Ghosts, Blad, Brove and Skut, came to our table.

"So, what are you guys planning to do after we disband? There'll be peace, so we won't be needed," I said to them.

"Well, I'm going to the Silver Pastures," announced Blad.

"Skillet and I are going fromp-trapping," Skut proudly said.

"I'm going to grow tripweed, get a hammelhorn to bring 'em to the market - " Brove was cut off.

"Well, I declare! Brove, one of the bravest Ghosts, is going to be a gardener!" I joked. Everyone at our table burst out laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt, boys and girl," Captain Vulpoon walked in with a hammerhead. "Two fromp-trappers found this. Don't you think it's strange? Hammerheads are usually in a group."

"Aye, I see your point," I said to him. I knelt down to the goblin's eye level. "What were you doing?" No answer. "Where are your friends?"

"Soon. They fight soon," it replied.

"That's all we got out of him. Well, we'll just take him away. He's of no use to us now," he said to the two other sky pirates escorting it to the Hive Huts.

**A/N Well, what do you think? Made up for the very short chapter previously? Anyway, hope you like this! I'll try to post the other chapters soon! Oh, and it's quite related to the original, but not really. I didnt memorise the book word for word so the phrases aren't exactly the same. Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10  Another Battle

**A/N Hey! Hope you guys liked my earlier chapters! If you don't please review to tell me what's wrong so I can improve. And even if you like it, review too! So, I hope you like my story. It's kind of related to the actual storyline but there are differences here and there. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 - Another battle?**

Felix's POV

"Felix! Look!" Alyssa said, her mouth agape, as she pointed to the sunset.

I looked into the distance and I saw, silhoutted against the glowing sun, four machines approaching. At about 70km/h, they came. "What in sky's name..?" I muttered.

"Come on! We have to go to the Free Glades council!" Alyssa urged as ahe pulled my arm.

"Right! Let's go!" I said, determined.

* * *

"Trust me, that is no sunset," we heard Rook say to the council. He was dressed in his Freeglade Lancers uniform and was apparently reporting something to the council.

"I see," Cowlquape said. He then noticed us at the door. "Ah, Felix and Alyssa! Good to see you!" he said happily.

We bowed respectfully. "Sirs, we have noticed four machines approaching the Free Glades at a very fast pace. We were wondering if you knew anything about them," Alyssa said in a formal tone.

Cancaresse, the Keeper of the Garden of Thoughts, spoke softly into all our minds. "Yes, I sense a great disturbance in the peace of the Deepwoods. The Foundry Glades and the Goblin Nations, especially. I think they have planned this against us."

Father then spoke up, "We should prepare our defences. Felix, tell the Ghosts to help evacuate the town to the Hive Huts before defending." I nodded and looked at Alyssa, who grinned at me. "Varis, Ulbus and Tallus, prepare your flight groups and attack from the sky." They nodded grimly before Father continued,"We should also get all apprentices to safety." He looked at Parsimmon and he nodded. " And Rook, tell the Freeglade Lancers the plan." Father concluded. Rook nodded

"We will also help evacuate the Freegladers," Hebb Lub-Drub, Mayor of New Undertown, said, looking at Cancaresse and Cowlquape, who nodded back at him.

The council, Rook, Alyssa and I were about to leave when Father called me,"Felix, one more thing."

"Yes, Father?" I answered, my face showing no emotion.

"Tell Captain Vulpoon about this.

"Of course, Father." He nodded and everyone left.

* * *

After telling Captain Vulpoon, the Ghosts evacuated all Undertowners to the Hive Huts where they huddled up in fear.

We went to get ready for the upcoming battle. Suddenly I heard a sniff from Alyssa. "Alyssa... What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing..." she said, looking away.

I was a bit hurt when she didn't tell me, but I got over it quickly. "Come on. it's okay," I urged.

She looked out the window, to where we had the battle with the shrykes. "It's just that there are so many lives lost. Good and innocent lives. Gone, unable to return. I wonder if this is useless killing. What's the point?" she sighed.

I looked into her eyes. "These lives are not wasted. They fought bravely for the peace of the Free Glades. They were prepared to die to help all the people. As are we," I replied, trying to comfort her.

"I guess you're right. Thanks," she said, smiling her very sweet smile as my heart jumped.

I smiled back. "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

All of the Ghosts finally got ready with our swords, crossbows and bolts. "We can't use our swords now. Look at them. We have to go on top of buildings and shoot them down," I said to the Ghosts. They nodded and we dispersed.

"Felix, lad! And Alyssa, lass!" boomed a voice. Captain Vulpoon, without a doubt. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely! What about you guys?" I asked, grinning.

"Were doing great, all pumped for the battle!" he laughed heartily.

"Right, well, we're going to our positions now. We'll se you later!" Alyssa chirped before we said hearty goodbyes and left.

We took our positions and waited. "They're here," Alyssa muttered, but I could tell she was trying to hide her fear.

"It's going to be okay, trust me," I said comfortingly. She smiled at me before the crash of a machine and an ironwood tree sounded in our ears.

**A/N Haha! I know, ending is bad. I just figured it'd be cool. For me, that is. Hope you've been liking my story. If you want anything, feel free to review or send me a message.**


	11. Chapter 11  The Final Battle

**Hi! Since exams are over I can update pretty frequently. I really hope you like my story. Please review or drop me a message! Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favourited, etc. So I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 11 - The Final Battle**

Felix's POV

The machines crashed into the buildings as crossbow bolts hurled into the machines. Glade-eaters. What a terrible name, but very apt.

Slowly, one by one they fell. All of us cheered but our happiness did not last long as we got the news that Varis and other brave librarians perished in the battle of the Great Library. Tears were shed but there was some joy as the librarian apprentices landed in front of us.

"Felix! Felix, your friend here says we can't fight!" my father's voice came. I sighed and turned around. Captain Vulpoon rolled his eyes at Father before walking off to order the Armada to prepare for the battle.

"Father..."I said, tring to swallow the lump which had formed in my throat. "Father, it's Varis."

"Yes, is she back?" he said, sounding impatient to fight.

"She's not coming back."

"You mean..." he trailed off.

"Aye, Father. Varis is dead. She fought bravely, killing many goblins as she brought down the flaming Great Library with her team," I explained, bringing glory to my late sister.

Father made a groaning sound before mumbling, "Varis, my dearest daughter, dead. All the barkscrolls perished I can handle, new librarian knights can be sent out to write more treatise. The Great Library, I can even stand _it's _loss, but Varis... my daughter..."

"You've got me, Father."

"You would...?"

"Yes, Father, I would become a librarian and together we will rebuild the Great Library," I said, and I felt myself being pulled in, embracing my father.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alyssa watching me, smiling. She had a look on her face which looked like she was happy for me and I smiled back at her.

I pulled away and grinned at my father and said,"Right, so let's fight!" Father grinned back at me and I walked to Alyssa.

"That's really sweet," she said.

"Erm... Thanks, I guess.." I replied sheepishly.

She giggled and sighed. "You know, when things are really serious, you should have a good laugh once in a while."

I chuckled and nodded. "I'll take your word for it." I suddenly noticed the huge goblin army advancing and my smile turned into a frown. "Oh, no. This is not good."

Alyssa suddenly noticed as well. "Uh-huh. Right, let's get ready for battle. We fight as Freegladers!"

"Yeah!" I seconded. "Freegladers! Freegladers!" I chanted as the goblins advanced further.

Clashing swords sounded in my ears. I stuck close to Alyssa, keeping an eye out for her. She seemed to be doing fine, slaying goblin after goblin.

Suddenly, Rook's banderbear friends appeared and fought alongside us. But even with them helping, we would not win. We were fighting a losing battle and all of us knew it, but we kept fighting. A sense of pride welled up in me as I realised this.

A sight I saw appalled me as I dropped to my knees in shock. "Friends of the harvest! Friends of the harvest!" the chant came from the gobblin army itself and the goblins seemed to be fighting themselves. Soon, the war was over. We had won.

"Al! We won! We ca-" I stopped mid-sentence. I turned around and saw Alyssa on her knees, clutching her arm, groaning and grimacing in extreme pain. Dark red blood streamed down her arms to her hands and fingers. "ALYSSA!" I cried and rushed to her side. "It's okay, Al. Just hold on. You'll be fine." Then I carried her bridal-style to the Gardens of Light, where I knew my friend Tweezel would help.

* * *

"My, my! What a wound! Come along, we'll get Alyssa nice and cozy now," Tweezel said to me. He led us to a room with a bed and I lay Alyssa down on it carefully. "I will go and make some herbal medicine for her. Here is a piece of cloth and a basin of cold water. Put a cold cloth on her wound and put pressure on it," he instructed as he got me the items and left the room.

I looked down at Alyssa. He eyelids fluttered and her face was screwed up in pain. "Hold on, Al. You'll be fine soon. Just wait a while more," I coaxed and gave her a reassuring smile.

She groaned at me and I gingerly dipped the cloth in the cold water and slowly put pressure on the wound. She winced in pain before her entire body relaxed and her eyes closed. I dipped the blood-stained cloth in the water and repeated my actions.

"You'll be fine, Al. Just hold on," I said for the ummpeenth time. After I said that I leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly. "Just hold on," I repeated myself and smiled at her.

**A/N I know, I know. It's not that nice. I don't really know how Tweezel talks, so please pardon that. Yes, I know. Needs more romance, right. Well, sorry. I'm working on that. I promise the next chapter will have more romance. Well, I'll see you 'till then! **


	12. Chapter 12  Recovery

**Hey! Hope you like my story! Exams are finally over! Like I promised in the earlier chapter, I will have more romance in this chapter. I hope you like it! **

Alyssa's POV

I woke up with a searing pain in my arm. I closed my eyes once again as I tried to recall my memories.

_I looked at the army of approaching goblins. 'Oh, no. This is not good,' I thought. Soon I was battling the goblins. It was easy at first when I slayed goblin after goblin. Felix stood close to me, which made me extremely glad. He was so sweet. Always watching my back._

_Goblin after goblin they came, and they were strong. They were so strong. I knew I could not defeat them. My stamina was failing. The next thing I remembered was a hammerhead goblin stabbing my left arm. The goblin was about to finish me off when Skillet raised his sword and killed him. _

_Soon the battle ended, though for what reason I do not know. I was clutching my arm as the blood dripped down my arm. I heard Felix talking and shouting, but I did not know what he said. The only thing I could hear is the blood pumping throughout my body._

_I was carried to a place and laid down on a bed. I soon felt a cool cloth on my wound, it was nice, but pressure was put on it and I saw darkness. I felt the touch of soft lips touching my forehead before all my senses blacked out._

I opened my eyes. My vision was very blur but I could picture someone standing beside my bed. He had a bright blonde hair and striking blue eyes. It was Felix. "Hey," he whispered. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks," I answered softly. My throat was parched and dry. "Do you have any water?"

"Yeah." He took a cup from my bedside and held it to my lips. He slowly poured it into my mouth and a thin trickle of water entered it. He continued this until I nodded. "Better?"

"Yup, much better. Thanks," I replied. Then I noticed two dresses by his side. "What's that?" I asked nodding towards them.

He smiled at me, his eyes glinting excitedly. "Well, I got these for you. Since you only have muglump clothes, and the only other clothes you have are librarian clothes so I got these for you," he explained.

"Phew! I thought you were going to wear it!" I joked.

"Well, now that I think about it..." he said, pretending to consider it. Both of us burst out laughing. "That's the Alyssa I know. Always cheerful, always happy!" he winked.

I blushed at his compliment and sighed. "But seriously, thank you so much. I owe you a lot," I said sincerely. Felix blushed as well and looked down. He was about to say something then I interrupted him,"Felix, before you say anything, I need to know what happened after I passed out. How long was that and where am I, anyway?"

"You're at the Gardens of Light and you were out for about a day and a half, I would say. Okay... Where do I begin? Right, the war ended because the goblins were really pissed that the other goblins ruined their harvest and so they started attacking themselves. So we won, and we added 2 new members to our Freegalde Council, Lob and Lummel, who organized the 'friends of the harvest', they call it. So right now everything's peaceful. No war, just peace," he explained happily.

"That's great! So awesome!" I replied.

"Yeah, I guess. So... how's you're arm?" he asked.

"It's great! Almost no pain at all!" I lied, forcing a smile.

"You're a really bad liar, you know," he said.

"Yeah, I know," I said, defeated. "But i'm sure it'll be better soon!" I said, optimistic, as usual.

"So you should rest here for a while," he suggested.

"If I stay here, I'll heal slower. The positive energy in New Undertown will help me heal better!" I protested.

"Fine, fine," he gave in. "But you need to get a cast."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." We stared at each other for half a minute before I said,"We should go. I want to get to New Undertown as soon as possible!" I chirped eagerly.

Felix shook his head but chuckled. He helped me get out of bed and we went to look for Tweezel. Soon enough, we spotted him. "Tweezel! Alyssa is really eager to get back on her feet so I said we should get a sling. What'd you think?"

Tweezel chuckled slowly. "Of course, Master Felix. And Mistress Alyssa, pleasure to be of aquaintance to you," he said politely. "Now, the cast. Follow me."

We followed him in the seemingly endless maze and we entered a room full of bandages, slings, casts, and many other medical tools. He instructed me to hold out my arm and I did so. He changed the dressing and tied a piece of cloth to my arm, attaching it to my neck. "That should do the trick," he said, and led us to the exit.

"Thank you, Tweezel, for everything," I said sincerely and truly.

"Yes, thank you, Tweezel. I don't know what I would have done without you," Felix chirped in.

"You're most welcome Master Felix and Mistress Alyssa," Tweezel replied, and, after goodbyes, we parted.

**A/N Okay, it's not that much romance but I promise the next chapter will have more romance and both of them will end up together. The next chapter is the last chapter so I hope you like it!**


	13. Chapter 13  Happiness

**A/N Hey! This is probably the last chapter where Alyssa and Felix end up together! Yay! Finally the long-awaited moment! I hope you've liked the story! ****So here is the last, but definitely not least, final Chapter 13!**

Felix's POV

We exited the Gardens of Light and walked out into the darkness. The full mon brightened the sky along with the glinting stars.

"Wow, it's night," Alyssa commented.

I looked at her as we walked to New Undertwon. "All the shops close at night. But I'll show you the shops tomorrow, I promise," I said to her and smiled. I walked towards the North Lake and sat down. My thought were in turmoil. How was I going to tell her? I sighed deeply as Alyssa sat down beside me.

"Felix, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I made a promise to myself that once you woke up I would tell you something," I stopped myself as a lump formed in my throat.

"What is it?" Alyssa enquired.

"I... It's nothing," I said as I looked away. I cursed myself. I could stand up to many muglumps and fight in a war but I couldn't tell a girl that I loved her.

"Honestly, tell me," she urged. She must be curious. Why did I even start this conversation?

"Things won't be the same and you'll see me in a different way. It's better if I not say," I said.

"Come on! Felix, you saved my life and taught me almost everything I know. I'm quite certain things will be the same," she smiled.

"I...erm... That is... I think I love you," I blurted.

Alyssa looked shocked for a while before managing to mumble, "You really mean it?" I nodded. "Felix, I think I love you too." Now it was my turn to be in shock.

The moonlight glinted on the surface of the water. It was so romantic. It was perfect for this moment.

We locked our eyes and I leaned in. She noticed my actions and did the same. Slowly, we moved closer together until our lips finally touched. It was my first kiss, and probably Alyssa's too. "That was nice," I said after we pulled away.

"Yup. We should do this again another time," she replied and both of us got up and held hands as we walked away. "Wow, I have a boyfriend," she commented.

"And I have a girlfriend," I replied. As I looked into her brown eyes once more, I realised that everything was going to be all right. With the war over, my reunity with my father and my new girlfriend, everything was just perfect.

**A/N Well, this is the end. I know it's really short. I hope you like the ending! This concludes my very first fanfic story! Yay! Oh, I just realised I missed out something:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Edge Chronicles, or Felix (sadly).**

**So I hope you enjoyed my story! Review please to tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
